<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Love is Hard to Ignore by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998474">Puppy Love is Hard to Ignore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC'>オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Obito has a crush, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, bartender!Obito, scary uncle Madara, stripper!Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito got a little crush on one of the dancers in his uncle's club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Love is Hard to Ignore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040309">【带卡授翻】初恋是无法忽视的</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_kittens/pseuds/fluffyball%E3%83%88%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%83%B3">fluffyballトンドン (fluffy_kittens)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah yes, the OTHER gay strip club idea I had. It's short because I don't have time or mental energy to work on the longer fics now. Enjoy~!</p><p>-</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/256438609-puppy-love-is-hard-to-ignore-obikaka">Spanish translation on Wattpad here!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Whiskey. Straight up. … Kid, are you even listening to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito had to shake his head to snap out of the trance. He’d been transfixed on the dancer on the stage for too long. And now, as a result, he was met with an irritated face staring right at him and snapping fingers in front of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired bartender wasn’t too fond of how some customers treated him but he had to keep quiet. He wasn’t the main attraction of the club, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around to grab the shaker and throw three ice cubes into it. Obito didn’t hate the work, he just… Liked to take a look at one certain person. But he still had a job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky you,” the man waiting for his drink murmured. “You get to watch the show for free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-” Obito fumbled with words as he poured the whiskey. “I-I have a girlfriend. I don’t care about the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man only barked out a laugh and walked off with his drink. Of course, he didn’t buy it, not after he’d seen Obito stare at the dancer for three minutes straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired man knew no one really bought his half-assed excuses when his eyes were glued to the stage. Whenever the silver-haired stripper was the one dancing, Obito just couldn’t help himself. But he had to pretend he was just a straight boy earning some money as a bartender at a gay strip club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncle had offered him the job under one condition. Obito knew he would never forget the tone of the voice or the look Madara had given him that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last bartender was caught fucking three of the dancers, so you better not be gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was, Obito had thought he wasn’t gay too. The bit about the girlfriend was a lie, as Rin had suggested staying as just friends. But the dark-haired man still kept on looking for a soulmate among women. His problems had started only after taking the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most dancers didn’t drink at all. They were there just to show off their moves and their body. They were the main source of the club’s income so the little bar Obito worked at was just an addition for the customers to enjoy. Since the admission fee was high enough already, the drinks the bartender served were relatively cheap, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so for the first two weeks in the job it had felt like two different worlds. Obito didn’t know anything about the dancers whenever some patrons would ask, and the performers didn’t talk to him either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after that period of complete silence, something had happened. One of the customers had taken a liking to Obito and kept asking him to at least unbutton his shirt to show off more of his skin. The bartender wasn’t sure how to get out of the situation - he’d been in the middle of preparing a few drinks so hiding wasn’t an option. The customer had got more and more annoyed, his drunken mind demanding that Obito should act like all the other workers of the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a pair of soft hands had landed on the angered patron’s shoulders and a light chuckle brought both his and Obito’s attention the third party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender’s saviour was a silver-haired dancer who’d always hide the bottom half of his face behind a mask. Obito had heard the rumours he’d reveal his entire pretty face only during the private shows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now. You’ve come here to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? I know our Mr Bartender has some nice muscles to show off but he can’t shake his hips as well as the rest of us, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito had scrambled in his thoughts in search of the name he should know. But before he could recall it, the customer had already said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi? Oh, I think I can make an exception for you, then. When will you get on stage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer simply winked and gently nudged the drunk patron to leave the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just missed it, too bad. Really, there are much better views in here than the alcohol, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito had heard the customer grumble but take the silent offering and walk off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t talked to Kakashi much then but had felt incredibly relieved after the intervention and thanked the performer several times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, since then, he could never focus in the same way on his job again. He hadn’t even looked at the dancers before but now whenever the announcer would say the silver-haired man’s name, Obito had to take a peek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the way Kakashi moved on the stage was almost hypnotising. The dark-haired man was mesmerised with the smooth, alluring movements, the tiny lewd gestures and shakes of hips, the slightly parted mouth and sinful tongue peeking out. Obito just couldn’t take his eyes off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t just the shows. Kakashi had started visiting Obito at the bar regularly, too. Although he’d usually order just a glass of water - or gin with tonic if it was the end of his shift - he would always make a friendly conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired man made sure the bartender felt welcome and safe. He’d ask about any creeps trying to hit on him again and whether he enjoyed the atmosphere. Obito refused to complain about the music or neon lights to Kakashi, nearly feeling infatuated by his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The performer liked to compliment his appearance a lot, too. Thanks to his uncle, Obito had got the impression that flirting between the coworkers was strictly prohibited. But Kakashi had let him on a few secrets like the dancers slapping each other on the ass playfully in the changing room. Complimenting each other’s crotch was a daily occurrence for him, too. So Obito knew Kakashi’s compliments most likely meant nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still enjoyed them, though. He wasn’t sure how to return them without sounding like every other person in the club, however. The dark-haired man was sure Kakashi had heard them all so he’d reserve himself to just smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito was sure Kakashi had no ulterior motives until around two months into the job, the performer seemed to grow tired of his obliviousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obito…” the silver-haired man slurred as he leaned over the countertop. “Can I touch your arms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender almost dropped a glass he was cleaning when he heard it. He felt a light blush creep upon his face as he faced Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uhm, sure? They’re not that great, though, I don’t train regularl-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His excuses fell on deaf ears as Kakashi just decided to jump over the bar and feel Obito’s arm with both hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… You know how to show these off, don’t you?” The silver-haired man was smiling lazily with half-lidded eyes. The tone of his voice he was using was usually reserved for customers who paid for the private shows, too. “Your shirts always hug your body so… nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito replied with a nervous chuckle and his eyes darted to the nearest security guard. They’d give him suspicious looks sometimes and he knew it had to be his uncle keeping an eye on him. Thankfully, no one seemed to pay the two of them any mind at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your pecs?” Kakashi continued, leaning close to the bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to touch them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kakashi, I… I don’t think this is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so damn cute.” the dancer didn’t even let him finish. His smile grew wider. “Come on, Obito. You’re not stupid. You know what I want, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the thought of a very angry Uchiha Madara kicking him out that made Obito’s brain block out Kakashi’s advances. He just shook his head and swallowed thickly as the embarrassment took over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tease,” the silver-haired man huffed. “I know you’re not straight, okay? Do you really think I don’t see the way you ogle at me every evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s not it…” Obito couldn’t even look Kakashi in the eyes. Of course, he liked him. He found him very attractive. But he had no idea how to tell him that his fear was the stupidest reason someone could give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll just be straight with you, then.” For a moment, Obito couldn’t see Kakashi’s face as he lowered his head with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a moment later, there was a warmth on his lips, a playful tongue gliding over them, asking to be let in. Two hands sneaked under his shirt and touched his chest and Kakashi sighed into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you so badly,” the silver-haired man muttered into the kiss. Obito was just staring at him dumbfounded, not sure what to do. In his mind, he somehow knew it was too late already. He’d been given exactly what he wanted and rational thinking be damned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He parted his lips to let Kakashi deepen the kiss, take the initiative for now. It felt electrifying, all of the dancer’s neediness was seeping through the movements of his tongue searching for Obito’s own muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last for too long because when the kiss was broken, Obito found himself missing it already and not having enough of Kakashi’s taste. The other didn’t look satisfied either, letting out heavy, laboured breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I need you to fuck me. Tonight,” Kakashi said with a moan. “I’ve had enough of waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito had already been cleaning the bar up, knowing that almost no customers were left in the club. Kakashi was done with his dances for the day, too, so nothing was holding them back. Except for that one reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you scared we will get fired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then at least I’ll get fired for the best reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s confident smirk was enough to shatter any of Obito’s doubts. He returned the smile and although he was completely flushed in the face, still thinking how he’d never done it with another man, he just couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d either get a terrible earful from his uncle the next day, or he’d end up with possibly the sexiest person in the entire club. Obito’s mind was made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better be worth it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>